Something's triggered
by AliShadow
Summary: Aunque no lo dijera, aunque no lo nombrara siquiera, aunque me hacía la indiferente si escuchábamos su nombre en cualquier sitio…yo aún seguía terriblemente enamorada de Edward. TH. Oneshot!


**Los personajes son de Meyer. La trama, producto de mi loca imaginación. Ah! Dedicado a **Dani **que le prometí que le dedicaría mi siguiente Oneshot ;) **

* * *

**Something's triggered**

* * *

Por extraño que pudiera parecer, aquel día estaba nublado en Phoenix. Era un día ideal para no salir de casa, un día ideal para coger una mantita y echarse sobre el sofá a vaguear viendo una película romántica. Así que eso me dispuse a hacer. Fui a decirle a Alice si se apuntaba, pero la escuché hablando por teléfono muy acaramelada con su novio, Jasper, en su habitación, de forma que me encogí de hombros y regresé a mi habitación, cogí mi portátil y me eché sobre mi cama, mantita incluida claro.

Me dispuse a ver "A tres metros sobre el cielo"; pues no me apetecía ver una película donde los protagonistas tuvieran un final feliz. Y eso hice. Sin embargo, no llevaba ni treinta segundos de película, cuando la peli paró y salió el simbolito de "cargando". Bufé, ya que mi pobre portátil, de tres años, tenía demasiado almacenado, así que supuse que debería de hacerle una limpieza. Así que eso hice, ya que la película parecía no querer reproducirla. Borré fotos viejas. Pero viejas de estas que dices: "¡Por Dios santo! ¿Qué me fumé ese día para vestirme así?" y cosas por el estilo. Yendo de carpeta en carpeta, encontré una en concreto que haría como dos largos años que no abría. Se llamaba "Historiales de conversación". Sonreí y la abrí, encontrándome con conversaciones de hacía años mil –en concreto solo dos, pero bueno- de Messenger con amigos míos: Alice, Rosalie, Jake, Angela, Seth…Reí, y abrí una conversación de Jake y mía, y sabía que no me defraudaría.

Jacob era mi mejor amigo desde que íbamos en pañales. Ahora hacía como seis meses que no le veía, ya que se había mudado a Chicago a trabajar con su novia, Vanessa, Nessie para los amigos. Y que buena pareja hacían los muy jodidos. Sonreí recordando a mi amigo y me hice una nota mental para llamarle pronto, pues hacía ya dos semanas que no sabía nada de él.

Cerré la conversación con Jacob después de leer tantas chorradas y reírme de lo lindo, y opté por abrir una múltiple con Alice y Rosalie. Ellas eran simplemente, mis mejores amigas, esas que siempre están ahí, en las buenas y en las malas, y que lo saben absolutamente todo de ti. Sin embargo, al leer las primeras líneas de la conversación, noté como mi corazón daba un vuelco, y mi estómago empezaba a vibrar de una forma que, para mi disgusto, hacía demasiado tiempo que no hacía:

_Alice: Belly tiene algo que contarnos, verdad?_

_Rose: QUÉ? YA TE LO HAS TIRADO?_

_Bella: Porque tienes que ser siempre tan burra? No, pero…_

_Rosalie: pero…_

_Alice: pero que?_

_Bella: puede que me haya dicho que le gusto mucho y que me haya besado. _

_Rosalie: y que más?_

_Alice: PERO QUE MONOS! ESTAIS SALIENDO? CUANDO ES LA BODA?_

_Rosalie: Te lo vas a tirar en breves? ESA ES LA INFORMACIÓN IMPORTANTE. _

_Bella: POR DIOS, QUEREIS PARAR? Si, estamos saliendo. Y que quereis que os diga? Soy la persona más feliz del mundo!_

Sonreí con nostalgia, mientras notaba que mis ojos se empapaban. ¿Para que negarlo? Aunque no lo dijera, aunque no lo nombrara tan siquiera, aunque me hacía la indiferente si escuchábamos su nombre en cualquier sitio…yo aún seguía terriblemente enamorada de Edward.

Nos habíamos conocido en la facultad. Yo estudiaba filología y él medicina. Él era amigo de Jasper, el entonces recién novio de Alice, y un día le acompañó para comer con nosotras. Y así, nos conocimos, nos caímos bien, e intercambiamos números de teléfono. Y así, empezamos a hablar durante horas por las noches. Y así, un día, me dijo que le gustaba más de lo que quería admitir, y me besó, cuando aquel día que quedamos para tomarnos un café me acompañó a la parada del autobús. Edward y yo salimos por casi un año. Y porqué negarlo, fueron los mejores meses de mi vida. No obstante, que todo lo bueno termina tarde o temprano. Y eso me pasó a mí, que nunca había tenido demasiado suerte en esta vida. Pensaba que lo mío con Edward era lo único bueno que me había pasado, y que por ello funcionaría, porque simplemente, encajábamos, o como solía decirme Alice, estábamos hecho el uno para el otro. Sin embargo, aunque yo estaba terriblemente enamorada, no me di cuenta hasta que me dejó, porque le habían concedido una beca en Houston y no se veía capaz de compaginar sus estudios, su carrera profesional, con una relación a distancia. Y yo, simplemente le dejé marchar, dándome cuenta demasiado tarde de que nunca nos habíamos dicho "te quiero".

Mis amigos fueron un gran apoyo para mí, pero, aunque casi un año después ellos pensaran que ya le había olvidado, yo aún seguía sujeta a su recuerdo, por más que intentara olvidarme de él. No sabía nada de Edward desde su marcha, y es que no solo yo perdí el contacto con él, Jasper y Emmett, novio de Rose y amigo de los otros dos, también.

Conocí a otros chicos claro, pero ni siquiera les di la oportunidad de conocerme mejor. Cuando ellos se decidían y me pedían una cita, yo ponía tierra de por medio, alegando algún fallo del chico: es demasiado pesado, no me termina de convencer, ha salido hace poco de una relación, no quiero ser su kleenex. Sin embargo, esos chicos solo tenían un fallo, que no eran él, no eran Edward.

Suspiré y decidí no borrar esas conversaciones. Aunque había borrado todo contacto que pudiera comunicarme con él no había podido olvidarle, así que, ¿de qué me servía borrar todo aquello? Para mí eran una prueba de que lo nuestro había existido, y en los últimos meses parecía que lo necesitaba más que nunca, las pruebas de que alguna vez me había enamorado.

Cerré el portátil y me atraje las rodillas hacia mi pecho. Hacía casi dos años que no sabía nada de él. Y algo dentro de mí se disparó. Quería saber que era de su vida. Quería hablar con él. Quería verle. Por desgracia, no tenía su número de móvil, y no pensaba ponerme en contacto a través de una red social…¡Eh! Recordé que me cambié el móvil hacía un año y medio, y el viejo lo tenía aún guardado en un cajón. Salté de la cama y corrí al segundo cajón de mi escritorio, para sacar, del fondo, aquel viejo cacharrito. Lo encendí, ya que aún le quedaba algo de batería y busqué enseguida en la sección de "Contactos" y…allí estaba. "Edward Soy Tonto Masen". Sonreí al leer el "soy tonto", pues eso se lo había puesto él mismo. Luego decidí dejarlo porque él había roto conmigo y aquello era un bonito recuerdo, a parte de que en ese momento lo pensaba de verdad. Puede que él se hubiera cambiado de número, pero decidí probar suerte, ya que estaba bajo los efectos de un impulso, y antes de darme cuenta, ya tenía su número en mi no tan nuevo móvil y había escrito y enviado:

"_Hola, soy Bella. De repente he tenido el impulso de decirte algo, porque, ¿cuánto hace que no hablamos? Espero que estés bien. Saludos"._

Bien, no me había puesto demasiado en evidencia. Pero ahora sin apenas darme cuenta, puse el móvil en silencio y cara abajo en mi mesilla de noche, mientras volvía a tumbarme en la cama y, con los auriculares puestos, me puse la película, que ahora ya iba bien.

Dos horas y medio paquete de pañuelos después, volví al mundo real. Nunca me suelo abstraer en películas que no fueran mis preferidas hasta ese punto, pero cuando algo me inquietaba, podía lograrlo sin problema. Miré el móvil de reojo, y decidí hacerlo sin anestesia._ Si no ha respondido, no te pongas a llorar_, era mi mantra.

Pero, ¿sabéis qué? Allí había un mensaje. De Edward.

"_Hola Bella. Si te digo que el mensaje no me ha sorprendido mentiría. Y si te dijera que no me ha hecho ilusión, también. Hace 743 días que no hablamos, a todo esto ;)" _

Reí, nerviosa y con las manos temblorosas respondí:

" _¿Me vas a hacer creer que llevas la cuenta? Que te conozco bacalao. Dime, ¿cómo va todo?"_

Esperé durante diez minutos, pero no respondió. Dejé el móvil al lado, de nuevo con el sonido puesto, cuando de repente empezó a sonar la melodía de llamada. Su nombre estaba allí, en grande, y lo cogí sin pensarlo:

– ¿Y esto? –no pude evitar soltar una risita nerviosa.

–Es mejor así que por mensaje, ¿no? –él rió también- y sí, he contado los días, aunque como no habrás cambiado ni un ápice, no te lo creerás. Ni tampoco que te he echado terriblemente de menos.

Me quedé estática, parpadeando varias veces. ¡Aquello no significaba nada!

–¿Bella? ¿Te he molestado?

–¡No, no! Es solo que…no me lo esperaba, nada más.

–Siento ir tan al grano –volvió a reír –pero es que llevo tanto tiempo queriendo hablar contigo, que siento que ni no te lo digo todo en este momento no te lo diré nunca.

– Yo también te he echado de menos.

Edward suspiró de alivio, y yo o pude hacer más que sonreír.

–¿Estás en Phoenix aún?

Me entristeció un poco el cambio de tema, pero no por ello no respondí:

–Mm, sí, trabajo para una pequeña editorial del centro, aunque son prácticas remuneradas más bien. Alice aún es mi compañera de piso, aunque Rosalie se fue hace unos meses con Emmett.

– Vaya, ¿esos dos aún siguen juntos?

– Sí, y Jake con Nessie. Ahora viven en Chicago.

–Anda tú con el perrito…–rió. Nunca me cansaría de escuchar la risa de Edward.

–¿Qué es de tu vida?

– ¿Yo? Pues estoy en el último año de carrera. Ya sabes lo que sufrimos los futuros médicos para conseguir el título.

–Ya, pero lo conseguirás de sobra –yo quería saber si él también estaba en Phoenix. Pero no me atrevía a preguntar. Sí, tan valiente para unas cosas, pero para otras…

–Menos mal que te tengo a ti para creer en mí. Oye, volví a Phoenix hace unos meses. ¿Te apetece que quedemos para tomar algo?

…ya lo hacía él por mí.

.

.

Nos encontramos una hora después de aquella llamada en una cafetería donde solíamos quedar cuando salíamos. Era pequeña y acogedora, para mí, perfecta. Cuando llegué, después de ponerme una camisa de manga francesa azul marino con cuello de pico y unos vaqueros que me quedaban bastante bien, según el criterio de Alice y Rose, con unas bailarinas a conjunto, y maquillarme un poco, él ya estaba allí, apoyado contra la pared y con los brazos cruzados contra el pecho. Mi respiración se trabó, y aquella parte de mi cerebro que mantenía mi cordura se evaporó como por arte de magia.

Edward estaba realmente alucinante. Se había puesto en forma –más de lo que ya estaba la última vez que le vi- y el jersey gris que llevaba se le ajustaba terriblemente bien a su cuerpo, y ya no digamos los vaqueros. No era de extrañar que toda fémina que pasara por allí se lo comiera con los ojos, pues a todo ese atuendo se le sumaba su cabello broncíneo, siempre demasiado revuelto, y aquellas facciones tan armoniosas acompañadas de aquellas esmeraldas que tenía por ojos. Vale, la última frase puede que la haya dicho la parte de mi subconsciente que estaba permanentemente embobada con Edward.

Él levantó la mirada y cuando me vio, una sonrisa torcida se plasmó en su rostro. Aquella era mi sonrisa preferida, aquella que me había enamorado hacía casi tres años.

Edward se acercó a mí, ya que yo me había quedado como una mema en medio de la acera observándole como si hubiera sufrido un ictus. Aunque él ya conocía de memoria mis reacciones, por lo que no debía de preocuparme. O quizá sí, porque sabría que aún estaba malditamente colgada de él. Que vida más dura.

–Estás preciosa –fue lo que me dijo cuando se acercó, y acto seguido, me dio un beso en la mejilla.

–Edward…–¿no podía darle una respuesta coherente? ¿Y porqué mis ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas?

–Eh –dijo él, frunciendo el ceño, mientras con el dedo pulgar me limpiaba una lágrima que me caía en ese momento por la mejilla– ¿te ha pasado algo viniendo hacia aquí?

Negué con la cabeza, despegando mis ojos de los suyos. Edward lo entendió de inmediato.

–Quizá…no deberíamos haber quedado. ¿Tanto daño te hace verme?

Es que este chico tenía el don de ir directo al grano, como habréis podido comprobar.

–¿Sabes porqué te he enviado ese mensaje? –me atreví a mirarle a los ojos, y vi que su expresión se dulcificó.

–Supongo que por el mismo motivo por el que te he respondido.

–¿Y cual es?

Edward volvió a sonreír, y de repente, me estrechó entre sus brazos tan fuertemente, que tuve que acordarme de respirar.

–Que te sigo queriendo o te quiero incluso más que la última vez. Que te he echado de menos una barbaridad. Y que he sido un imbécil por no remediarlo antes.

Sin poder evitarlo, rompí a llorar. Porque aquello que llevaba dos años esperando se había cumplido. Porque no solo había admitido que me quería por primera vez, sino que había dicho las mismas palabras que yo siempre había imaginado que me diría si nos volvíamos a encontrar. Todo eso, y porque le quería con toda mi alma.

– Te quiero –susurré, casi sin pensar– ¿sabes lo difícil que ha sido intentar olvidarte? Y ni siquiera lo he conseguido, ni un poquito.

Él se separó lo suficiente como para darme un beso en la punta de la nariz.

–Me alegro de que no lo hayas hecho, pues.

Y acto seguido, me besó en los labios. Igual que aquella primera vez en la parada del autobús. Y por primera vez en dos años, lloré de felicidad.

* * *

**¡Hola! Sigo viva, aunque parezca mentira. Estoy pasando una mala racha flipante, para que negarlo. Pero como todas las rachas, ya pasará. Pero de momento, poco escribiré, me temo.**

**En fin, este oneshot no ha sido inspiración divina. Hará unos tres años subí otro oneshot, que aún está subido sip, y aunque era ficción, su trama estaba basada en una situación muy parecida a la mía. Fue como una especie de desahogo escribirlo, mejor dicho, escribir lo que quería que me pasará a mí. Y adivinidad qué, sucedió. Ahora, tres años después, he sentido el mismo impulso de escribir lo que se me pasa por la cabeza. Y voilá, una tarde más la canción** _Something's triggered_ **de Cecilia Krull, de la BSO 3msc, aquí lo tenéis. Espero os haya gustado :)**

**¡Un beso enorme!**

_Ali. _

**PD. Tengo un blog que aún no he usado mucho, pero que si queréis pasaros, pronto lo actualizaré con adelantos o recomendaciones de libros chachis :D Así que, pasaos si queréis, la dirección está en mi perfil! **


End file.
